


【谦宜】See the Light

by Fitzerald



Category: GOT7
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitzerald/pseuds/Fitzerald





	【谦宜】See the Light

不是什么大事。他习惯性地先给手上拎着的垃圾袋打了个死结，扔进垃圾桶的刹那没控制好力道，装满垃圾的袋子直接砸进空桶底发出沉重的闷响，动静吓跑了最近总是躲在小区矮木丛里的那只三花猫。  
到公司的时候和他一样来交自作曲的只有朴珍荣。这没什么可意外的，毕竟放眼整个南韩不用朝九晚五打卡上班的二十代年轻人里，能像这人一样十点睡觉的也实在挑不出几个，在没有重要拍摄任务的早上来得比其他人早也并不稀奇。  
倒是朴珍荣在看到他的第一眼时，脸上分明浮现了些许惊讶。  
趁着所有人都在试听几首新自作曲旋律的当口，朴珍荣迅速转头看向他，抬手在自己的眼睛下面点了点。  
段宜恩下意识地跟着他的动作也抬起手碰了碰自己的眼下，愣了一会儿反应过来了，只是觉得解释起来有些费劲，所以他干脆沉默着摇了摇头示意自己没事，在心里祈祷朴珍荣不要追问。  
但下一秒他就知道实在不该对这人抱有太高期待。  
“昨天睡得不好吗？”  
段宜恩偏头看了一眼，确认经纪人没被朴珍荣的气音惊动。他实在没有撒谎的必要，况且黑眼圈也比他先一步招供了。只是也许是天气太热，就连大清早室内的空调都没能让他的烦躁有所纾解。  
于是他仿佛在和空气较劲似的并不想领这份情，语气干脆利落地回道：“没有。”  
朴珍荣不置可否地挑了挑眉。  
“我没睡。”段宜恩很快补充。

身体大概留给了他半天逞强的时间，实在不能更多，通宵带来的困倦伴随着头痛低烧尽职尽责地提醒着他早已经不是那个二十不到、练空翻摔断了胳膊也能生龙活虎的少年人了。  
朴珍荣友情赞助的两颗薄荷糖让他撑到了天黑下班，只靠着公司食堂晚饭给的一点多余的精力保证回家路上不会睡死，到了公寓楼下摸着口袋想刷卡进门，迷糊的神智才陡然被惊醒。  
——早上出门太急，似乎连门禁卡都没有带上。  
此时此刻唯一的办法就是给物业打个电话。段宜恩掏出手机，连屏幕都没摁亮，又把手机放回口袋里。  
身后传来细微的响动，其实他早就看到了地上被路灯拖长的人影。那只手直接越过堵在门口的他，拿着卡刷开了门禁。显示器上闪烁着的红色小灯“滴”地一声，变成了稳定的绿色。  
段宜恩依然一动不动地背对着他。  
“别跟过来。”他说完径直拉开门走进去，过了几秒听到玻璃门的金属镶边和门框撞击的声响，伴随着门锁合上的声音。  
段宜恩脚步一顿，终于还是没忍住回头看了一眼。门外只有月光透过枝叶的缝隙洒在深灰色的地上，影影绰绰，看不分明。  
他迅速转身推开门追了出去。

平心而论，段宜恩出道至今，所有人都公认“犹豫”这个词是和他完全相反的标签。于是在半分钟内追上刚刚慢吞吞走过转角的金有谦，还硬生生地把人拽停在原地也是顺理成章的结果。  
金有谦露在短袖外的手臂被夜风吹得发凉，陡然接触到段宜恩还在低烧的体温瞬间像是被烤肉的铁盘烫了一下，明显地一缩，段宜恩跟着他的动作同步放开了手。  
被过长的刘海遮去一半视线的大型忙内显然愣了一下，关心的话仿佛下一秒就要脱口而出，可最后他只是用力抿了抿唇，十分具象化地把要说的话咽了回去。  
段宜恩把右手摊到他面前。  
“门卡还我。”  
金有谦的头微微垂着，从段宜恩的角度还能看到他耷拉下去的嘴角，可是他什么话也没等到。这人只是“哦”了一声，把长方形的小卡片轻轻放到他手心。  
分明是很正常的举动，却在一瞬间成功惹恼了段宜恩。“啪”地一声，金有谦的手被用力打开，白色的卡片顺着他的动作径直被打飞出去，在地上滑了两圈，单薄地停在路灯下。  
“你来干嘛的？”他目不转睛地盯着眼前人顿时瞪大的眼睛，冷声问出一开始就想问的问题。  
良久，金有谦似乎终于缓慢地回过神，默默回视着他。  
“这个月的Vlive还没做，经纪人哥让我来找你。”  
他们上个月和粉丝订了个公约，回归之前每个月所有成员至少开一次直播，规则是不能单独开，要和一位约定好的成员一起。眼看月底临近，成员里还没做Vlive的只剩下他们两个其他人都默认一早约好的，也难怪经纪人会催金有谦来找他。  
“去找别人吧。”段宜恩说。  
“他们都做过了，”金有谦小声抗议，“而且哥明明也没开过，为什么不能一次完成任务……”  
段宜恩迅速打断了他的话：“荣宰不会介意多开一次，bambam也是。”  
金有谦被这句话堵得有些哑然，但还是有些不甘心地说：“我们上周就和粉丝们约好的。”  
驶进小区里的车开着刺眼的远光，他不由得抬起手在眼前挡了一下。段宜恩说话的声音就杂在车轮和地面摩擦的声响里，混沌地挤进他的耳朵里。  
“可是有谦，”他从段宜恩低沉的嗓音里听不出什么情绪，“我们已经分手了。”

其实谁规定分了手就不能继续工作上的合作关系了呢，更何况段宜恩是个理智主导的成年人，从来也没见过他把情绪带进过工作里。  
“……分手就不是哥哥了吗？”  
“是。”段宜恩感觉到自己的身体状况并不允许他继续在这样的事情上耗费时间心力。他走过去捡起了地上的门禁卡，轻轻叹了口气。  
“但你也清楚，我实在做不到分手第二天就能若无其事地和你单独坐在全世界的粉丝面前聊天。”  
的确是肺腑之言，段宜恩真的盼望着金有谦可以稍微理解他一些。他不知道这个比他小了四岁的弟弟到底把他们这段毫无征兆戛然而止的感情当成了什么，为什么可以状态如此完好地像从前一样跑过来缠着自己，大概从头到尾会因为这件事失眠的人只有他。  
可金有谦只是沉默地杵在原地，没有要说话的意思，但似乎更没有要走的意思。  
于是段宜恩不得不继续主动开口：“还有什么话要说吗？”  
金有谦像答老师问题的小学生一样和他一问一答：“珍荣哥说你昨天没睡觉。”  
段宜恩听了这话，懒得和他继续纠缠，干脆地转身往回走。金有谦果然追了上来，默默跟在他身后。  
“回去吧，我睡一觉就行。”  
“不要，哥发烧了。”  
段宜恩此刻真的很想转身反手把“我们已经分手了”七个字照金有谦的脑门上贴，他真的从来没见过这么一个完全不知道距离和分寸的小孩，前两天愤怒的原因重新回归他的脑海，逼迫着他只有越走越快才不至于停下来继续发火。  
可他最终还是没有办法把这个难缠的前男友甩掉，毕竟金有谦说的没错，无论他们闹成什么样子，也依然是队友和兄弟，他不可能真的把队友关在电梯门外。  
从前他们还好的时候段宜恩就总觉得金有谦身上有股黏糊糊的劲，但凡认定了什么人什么事，就没见他给自己留过余地，有些时候显得幼稚又莽撞。  
可他从前没觉得那是什么大事，如果不是这种撞了南墙也不回头的气势，他可能真的不会被这个他一直当成弟弟来关照的人用锲而不舍的追求打动。幼稚就幼稚吧，彼时的段宜恩在半夜饿醒时无奈看着不知道什么时候滚到床的另一边睡得不省人事的男孩，轻轻把他床中间拖了一点，自己悄无声息地下床找那半盒饼干。  
他想，那我也挺喜欢的。  
这孩子在早上总是没那么容易起床，起床气还比别人大几分，刚开始段宜恩面对着镜头还只敢小心翼翼地试图用手指戳醒他。后来他们总是住在一间房间里，需要早起的时候他手脚并用地缠过去扯金有谦的脸，实在不行还能上嘴咬一口，很快就能让他醒过来。  
他进卫生间刷牙，金有谦也慢吞吞地跟过来，大脑明显还在当机状态，猝不及防地整个人往他身上挂，头发蹭在他脸上，软绵绵的，像撒娇的大型犬。他有些无奈地在这样无法挣脱的柔软桎梏里吐掉嘴里的泡沫，伸手作势要把人推开，虽然那力道恐怕连用来洗澡都搓不出泡。他说金有谦，要开起床直播了，胡子刮一下。  
没人应声。  
其实他也早就料到了这个结果，所以很有先见之明地先拿起了工具。赖在他身上的男孩连眼睛都舍不得睁开，只是乖乖地把脸凑过去让哥哥帮他形象管理。  
然而锋利的刮刀并没有在下一刻到来。段宜恩捧着他的脸，掌心带着冰凉的触感，柔软的唇停在他沉重的眼皮上。  
“我们有谦……睫毛很漂亮。”

但现在不管用了。  
当涉及原则的事情真正发生的时候，他不再觉得这份幼稚无关紧要。于是所有的一切都在顷刻之间失去了吸引力，连带着那些被温柔记忆捧到云端的清晨，也骤然失去了向上的牵引，从万米的高空垂直坠落。无伤大雅的烦恼最终还是变成了真正的困扰。  
段宜恩看着他轻车熟路地抱起milo坐到沙发上。  
“你最好是吃过晚饭才来的。”他说。  
大概是多此一举。段宜恩想。金有谦应该比他更清楚他家里什么食物也没剩下来，毕竟三天前这个人还因为早上打开冰箱一瓶巧克力牛奶也没找到，成功把起床气顺延到了中午。  
可金有谦只是眨了眨眼睛，过了一会儿摇摇头。  
段宜恩对他这副故意一声不吭反应迟钝的样子有些忍无可忍，语气又冷了下来，转身回卧室：“我去洗澡了。”  
浴室传来使用热水的声音，也不知道过了多久，雪白的马耳济斯犬从膝头跳下去，蹦跶着跑去墙角叼走它最喜欢的西兰花玩具。金有谦看着它，撇了撇嘴，站起来想去厨房给自己倒杯白开水。路过卧室的时候，紧闭的门忽然被拉开了，把他吓了一跳。  
“金有谦，”段宜恩只穿了件灰色的短袖上衣，头发还在往下滴水，“你是不是把我睡裤拿走了。”

毕竟只过去了两天，又有谁记忆力差到想不起前因后果，但人总是擅长自欺，只要不去刻意揭开稍微愈合蒙蔽的伤口，剩下憋闷的痛觉却也勉强可以忍受。  
可惜他们都高估了自己。  
其实原定一起做Vlive的时间就是两天前。晚上金有谦去了高中同学聚会，段宜恩草草解决了晚饭之后缩进书房里打游戏。打了不到十局，喝得半醉的金有谦才迷迷糊糊回了家，被他按着去浴室洗澡，想等他清醒一些就把直播做了。  
姐姐的电话来得突然，滋滋的电流声隔着大洋彼岸扎得他耳朵发疼，他下意识地打开免提把手机拿远了一些。  
“之前说的那位，你有约她出来见过面吗？”  
段宜恩瞬间皱起眉。他把打游戏用的耳机摘下来挂在脖子上，关掉免提重新接起来，压低了说话的声音：“还没。”  
“她也是华裔去韩国留学的，各方面条件都不算差，就算见一面不喜欢也没关系吧？”大概这件事是真的拖了很久，好脾气的姐姐又一次听到这个答案时还是有些不满了，“你27了。”  
把年龄的数字搬到台面上来实在有些刺耳，哪怕是最亲近的人说出来的话也不能例外，段宜恩的心情几乎是在顷刻之间冷了下来。27岁，寿命稍微短一点的偶像团体可能已经到了职业生涯的末端，恋爱禁令也早就算不清多久之前就解除了。而哪怕从小生活在美国，他的父母也依然保留着东方的观念，对直到这个年龄都还没怎么谈过恋爱、也不知道还能维持偶像事业多久的儿子多少是有些忧心的。  
姐姐那里显然还多了一层介绍人的责任，段宜恩一开始虽然是敷衍着答应了，但后来一再推辞，还是让她有些下不来台。  
金有谦带着一身水汽蹭过来的时候段宜恩着实被吓了一大跳，电话正好转到挂断的忙音，他沉浸在那些鲜少产生的纠结里竟然没意识到浴室的流水声中止。金有谦整张脸都埋在他肩窝里，除了发顶的小旋什么也没让他看见。他想起刚才那通电话，凭空升起了一股莫须有的做贼心虚，先发制人般佯装恼怒地问，今天怎么又喝这么多。  
理直气壮得像是忘记了这个孩子最早在LA违反年龄限制的第一杯酒是被他带着喝的。  
身后这个体型比自己整整大了一号的弟弟抬起刚洗过头发还在滴水的脑袋，水汽却像是晕进了他眼底，雾蒙蒙的看不分明，看得段宜恩心里一惊。  
哥。他语气像不清醒时的撒娇，话说出口却没有半点含糊，他说你没有话要和我说吗。  
那些琐事因这一个问句，压在他心头的分量陡然加重两倍。而金有谦正把全身的重量都往他身上放，于是从前总在他人嘴里听到的名为责任的无形枷锁也顿时有了实感，勒得他喘不过气。早在放弃学业远渡重洋来到语言不通的异国成为一名不知道什么时候会到头的练习生开始他就知道人事不能两全，只是他依然不希望在仓促的时机不经斟酌地去判断局面或者进行一番作用匮乏的宣誓。段宜恩从金有谦这句话里读不出什么关于他是否听到了自己通话内容的确切答案，他只是不喜欢优柔寡断，不喜欢猜测，更不爱哄骗。  
于是他拍了拍金有谦的手腕，说你先去把头发吹了开直播，让我想想。  
这么近的距离，话里的每个字都没有被遗漏的可能，然而身后的人并没有离开的打算，反而意味不明地屈膝撞了撞他的腿。片刻之后，段宜恩听见金有谦小声嘟囔了一句什么，他没有听清楚，偏过头想要让他再说一遍。刚一转过去，潮湿的唇就贴了上来。  
段宜恩皱了皱眉。金有谦的口中还带着啤酒的味道，气息送进他嘴里虚无得像刚倾倒入杯时溢出来的泡沫。男孩闭着眼睛向他索吻，舌头在他口腔里灵巧如同在绚目光线下舞动的倒影，每一步都是纯粹又不怀好意的诱人。金有谦啃着他的下唇，吮吸的力度很大，唇齿纠缠出黏腻的声响。滴着水的头发扫在他脸上。  
喘息的间隙里段宜恩手心贴在金有谦发烫的耳朵上，他对气氛的感知向来敏锐，只是怀揣着一丝谨慎地开口问，今天聚会是不是不太开心。  
他常常自信于金有谦在他眼里基本不存在什么秘密，可这一次他失算了。  
“哥，”金有谦的声音里没什么情绪，说出口的字句却在他心口重重敲了一把，“我算什么呀。”  
段宜恩愣了愣，才反应过来他这句没头没尾的话的意思是“对你来说我算什么”。他伸手在金有谦头上轻轻敲了一下，刚想要开口说些什么，却在不经意间对上了他的眼睛。  
金有谦的眼睛很大，瞳孔占的比例却偏小，面无表情地垂下眼看人的时候会有不输给他这个哥哥半分的压迫感。段宜恩在这个他鲜少面对的眼神里迟疑了两秒，原本打算好的问题答案骤然中断，堵得他喉咙发痒。  
那通因为信号中断的电话忙音仿佛重新占据他全部的听觉，他发现原来自己比想象之中还要在意那些一直以来被主观忽略的声音，于是再也没办法把与爱情关联的称谓不负责任地脱口而出，眼睁睁地看着金有谦被灯光映照发亮的眼神慢慢黯淡下去。  
“对不起。”他垂着头轻声说。  
段宜恩伸手把他往这边拽，强迫他和自己对视。“对不起什么？”不好的预感愈演愈烈，他有些仓促地想要为那几秒钟的沉默提供一番合理的解释，“我没有否认我们的关系，你刚才是不是听到我打电话了？”  
金有谦闻言猛然摇了摇头。  
“不是这个，”他说，“我告诉哥哥和爸妈了。我说我是用男朋友的身份一直和哥住在一起的。”  
后来他知道这个突如其来打断他节奏的无理取闹的真正起因，可彼时他并没有合适的心境去面对这个毫无预兆的状况。他只记得金有谦的目光带着孤注一掷的专注，还有那股像无头苍蝇般荒芜却灼热的冲劲。

是什么时候开始的呢？段宜恩的眼睛被湿嗒嗒的前发遮挡，金有谦站在他的卧室门口，穿着那件他们碰巧买了同款结果误打误撞凑成了情侣款的T恤。他这才反应过来自己那句话里还藏着一层隐秘晦涩的意义。  
金有谦强迫自己在段宜恩回望过来的视线里闭上眼睛。可即便如此前一刻所见的那双略长衣摆完全遮不住的修长双腿还是越过人为的阻隔闯进他空旷的视野和脑海里，他终于想起那件似乎是被他错拿了的睡裤，和其他零碎的物件一样依然散落在自家卧室的门后，毕竟他在看到的瞬间就失去了好不容易调动起来去收拾那些代表着他和这件裤子的主人再无关联的物品的微弱勇气。  
他闭上眼像是夜里恐惧独自一人时和抱枕蜷缩在一起，放纵的逃避和自欺却只能让所有的感知变得更加清醒，于是他比往常更确切地感知到这个从他少年时期就占据了全部欲望来源的人此刻就在他面前，他花了很多年的时间得到了肆无忌惮的权利，然后在两天之前重新落空。  
脚背上毛茸茸的触感让他骤然惊醒，milo蹭着他的裤腿去捡掉在身后的玩具。段宜恩的喉结动了动，良久哑着嗓音冒出一句和一小时前在小区楼下一模一样的说辞。他说金有谦，你来干嘛的。  
明知故问是人类公德进程史上的败绩，段宜恩作为哥哥显然没有起到榜样的作用，于是某些人也就忘记了作为弟弟的自觉。金有谦的吻来得远没有前天夜里的坦白突然，但猛烈得却像一场蓄谋已久的侵略，锋利的齿关猝然磕在一起，痛得他鼻尖发酸，胃也跟着抽痛起来。  
——是什么时候开始的呢？  
他的记忆回到和金有谦第一次发生除了队友之外的关系的那天。少年人生涩又滚烫的唇舌完全在他的掌控之中，金有谦比他紧张百倍，瞪着的双眼里水光闪烁，吻得久了就连睫毛上仿佛也沾染了水汽，漂亮得像清晨叶尖上露水化成的精灵。他手抖得很厉害，哪怕被段宜恩带着安抚性质地十指紧扣，手心里也都是汗。细而柔软的声线蹭在他耳畔，尾音隐约发颤。他问，哥，我可以不叫你哥吗？  
Mark、Mark……？  
段宜恩忍着笑在他背上拍了一把，说你就是想趁机没大没小吧，手心却从金有谦的背上缓缓滑下去，像在给粘人的大型宠物顺毛。别怕。他轻声说。想做什么就去做吧，不会的我教你。  
此时此刻被摁在床上勉强挣扎着才把压过来的人掀下去的时候段宜恩只想感叹一句是自己教得太好了，金有谦倒在他旁边，气还没顺好又缠了过来，手撑在旁边垂着头看他。他们一动不动地对视良久，段宜恩猛然伸手揽着金有谦的后颈，把他整个人摁到自己身上。  
“很想要？”无论如何都应该是露骨调情的话，声调却是冷的。金有谦的情绪像是也跟着冷却下去，安安静静地任他把自己锁在怀里，过了一会儿用力摇了摇头。  
段宜恩抬腿在他腿间蹭了一下，明显感觉到趴在身上的人狠狠一僵。  
“骗子。”他一声轻哼。  
他口中的骗子非但骗术不精，显然也不是很经得起挑拨，他们贴得太近，硬物隔着薄薄的布料戳在他没有任何遮挡的大腿上。他凭空升起几分恼怒，皱了皱眉作势要把人推开，下一刻又被裹挟着无辜气味的躯体全然笼罩。金有谦依然反常地一声不吭，直到段宜恩凭着记忆熟门熟路地从床头柜里摸出小瓶子往他身上砸，力道没有控制好，他终于一声闷哼，有些委屈地嘟囔了一句“好痛”。  
两人硬得发烫的欲望被金有谦同时裹进手里，现在他的手心已经不会在这样的场合里一直往外冒汗了，干燥冰凉的触感同时刺激着彼此。没有人说话，金有谦喘得厉害，段宜恩仰着头，细长的脖颈划出一道漂亮曲线，金有谦没忍住俯身去吻，吻着变成啃咬，身下的人随着他的动作狠狠一抖，没过多久就在他手里缴械。  
刚释放过前端的身体总是比平时更敏感几分，他们从前还要好的时候并没少做，金有谦沾着润滑的手指进去的时候段宜恩还是用力咬了咬下唇才克制住。他终于有余裕去观察金有谦的表情，灯光下他的皮肤白得近乎透明，眼尾的泪痣在阴影里半遮半掩，是恰到好处的蛊惑。你过来一点。段宜恩忽然勾着手指开口，金有谦一愣，顺从地凑过去，段宜恩立刻摁着他的后脑勺抬头吻上他的眼睛。  
这个举动彻底解开了金有谦这晚瞻前顾后的封印。润滑被踢到一边，腿被捏着脚踝用力分开，进入的时候毫无预兆，他咬紧牙关还是溢出了低低的呻吟，下身本能地收缩绞得更紧。他期待着金有谦叫一叫他的名字，像往常一样帮助他暂且转移紧绷的注意力，可预想之中的称呼并没有到来。金有谦紧闭着双眼，全凭一股横冲直撞的蛮劲，摁着他的胯骨毫无章法地抽送。  
太疼了。那些莽撞的动作擦破他的穴口，碾磨脆弱的肠壁，压迫着他每一寸神经，他一边吸着气一边屈膝去撞金有谦的腰。  
“金有谦，”他沉着声，却因为生理的反应带上了柔软的鼻音，尾音里甚至有了一丝完全出乎他意料的哭腔，“你弄疼我了。”  
比他想象中的还要奏效，冲撞的力道几乎是戛然而止。白色的床单已经被他没干透的头发蹭出了一大片水迹，或许还有汗水。他有些烦躁地晃了晃头，把黏在脸上的那缕发丝甩到一边，还停留在他身体里的东西被他的动作牵动，又蹭得他疼出一身冷汗。“金有谦，”他又叫了一次他的名字，与平时反差巨大的软糯声音里是一如既往不容拒绝的语气，“把眼睛睁开。”  
他大概注定是个没有办法真正叛逆起来的孩子，听到哥哥近乎严肃命令的语调，乖乖睁眼几乎是本能的反应。  
然后一大颗泪珠就这样顺着他的颊边明晃晃地滑落下来，带着炽热的温度，溅在床单上晕开痕迹，和那一大片湿漉漉的水渍融为一体。

段宜恩比谁都清楚这件事不该由任何人插手，但他实在无法对关系如此亲近的成员们模棱两可地糊弄过去。他们顶着夏末秋初的日头躲在JYP的天台角落，朴珍荣还特地为他破费买了最大杯的加浓美式，生怕他真的在上班时间困到昏迷不醒。  
可其实也没什么好说的，朴珍荣听完他的叙述甚至觉得有些无趣，虽然他没有表现出来，不过段宜恩多少能感觉到他对这样的结果并不意外。他们之间的事在队里一直不是什么秘密，但其实他们谁也没有问过两个人除了住在一起之外是不是确定过正式的关系。他们没有什么称呼的变化，没有什么公开的仪式，也很少在众人面前过多地表露出占有和专属的意味，但是他们会在重要的日子给对方准备特殊的礼物，会把对方带回家过年，也会默认成员们私下里开的一些玩笑。不清不楚却又明显例外，所有人也都觉得只要他们过得坦荡快乐就好。  
结果到了最后，金有谦竟然认为段宜恩根本没有认证过他们的关系。好笑的是在他眼里他们始终没有像真正的恋人一样在一起过，段宜恩却在结尾的时候给他来了一句分手。  
他说，我知道哥从来没有打算和别人说，但是我不想等了，我先告诉他们了，我不是只喜欢和你上床，也不是只是一个人睡不着觉，我是真的喜欢你。  
“我不知道他为什么会产生这样的误解，”段宜恩撕着手里美式的杯套，“我好像高估了他的安全感……但他从来也不提。”  
那个时候的金有谦看起来一点都不好，但是眼睛睁得很大，仿佛只要一直这样保持不动，汹涌的情绪就不会背叛他从眼里倾泻出来。段宜恩说你好好听我说话，为什么忽然要这样主观臆断去决定做一件这么重要的事，和家里人说之前为什么不和我商量，你还是长不大的小孩吗？  
金有谦却没有被他的语气撼动，依旧定定地站在原地盯着他看。“可是哥不是一直把我当成小孩吗？这样的通话……很久之前就有了吧？”  
——可是你也从来没有和我提过半句。  
“我不知道要怎么办，我不知道我可不可以问你，问了你会不会生气。如果真的是家里人的安排，哥这么重视他们，一定不会想让他们失望吧，如果最后还是要去，我不是会让哥为难吗？”他垂眸，深深吸了一口气，像赌气似的低声说，“为什么总是让我听到呢，如果我不知道就好了。”  
段宜恩快被他这番话气笑了，良久才忍着脾气反问：“既然你有这么多顾虑，为什么对家人说的时候又这么利索，谁都不考虑了？”  
这次金有谦没再回答。短暂的僵持过后，段宜恩干脆抛下他转身回了卧室。  
他们从来没有经历过冷战，在那些压抑的时分里段宜恩把耳机里的音乐声开得很大，靠在门上想了很多，两个小时后后悔的情绪就悄然挤进心口。他想他确实不该隐瞒，不该永远下意识把金有谦当成还需要他照顾的弟弟那样哄着，无论用的什么方式，在他瞻前顾后的决断时间里金有谦依然比他勇敢得多，这点毋庸置疑。  
或许应该道个歉。他在心里排演着这个略显生疏的业务，打开门的时候却没有再看到金有谦的人影。他有所预感地喉咙一紧，很快就发现了静静躺在桌角的银色戒指。  
是他送给金有谦、还被拿去直播里傻乎乎炫耀过的那枚。  
两个小时的心理建设一瞬间形同虚设，对金有谦忽然摘下戒指不告而别的愤怒、对家人难以交代的焦虑，连同那点甚至他自己都不愿意承认的金有谦有可能会就此离开他的恐慌很快侵占了整个脑海。一切驱使着他打了那通电话。  
“什么意思？”他问。  
电话那头的人沉默着，只听得到隐约的吸气声。  
好。段宜恩攥紧手机，“立刻来我家把你的东西搬走。”他还不解气，干脆拿起桌上戒指丢进了垃圾桶。  
“金有谦，不管你以前是怎么认为的，但是现在我们分手了。”  
他觉得自己大概错在喜欢一个幼稚得像是永远长不大的孩子。朴珍荣却有些无奈：“哥就这么把戒指扔了，又好到哪里去。”  
在这件事上段宜恩自知理亏，低着头沉默了一会儿，才低声说：“也许我就像你一直说的那样，总是没办法把心里想的那些好好表达出来吧。”  
“我们都了解有谦，哥朝夕相处，也知道他并不像平时表现出来的那样孩子气，”朴珍荣说，“有很多事他不会放在心上，所以我们总是显得比他感性，但是他真正上心的一直是很细腻的想法。不过我特别想问的是，在哥的潜意识里，是不是从来不认为有谦可以成为你长期的伴侣？”  
段宜恩闻言看了他一眼，朴珍荣抿了抿唇角，“先别急着否认。如果哥不是这么想的，为什么会让有谦产生这样的感觉呢？”

金有谦在哭。  
意识到这个事实的段宜恩顿时大脑一片空白。和所有或多或少都会在特定的场合控制不住眼泪的哥哥们相比，出道之后的金有谦坚强得超乎所有人的想象，他似乎熟知怎么对待每个成员的崩溃和眼泪。但是他们对于安慰金有谦这件事却生疏得不像话。  
他的男孩趴在他身上，分明还保持着霸道的侵略姿态，神情却柔软得一塌糊涂。他甚至没有过多的表情，只有眼泪止不住地往下流。可越是这样，留给段宜恩的无措只会更多。他短暂地忘记了还停留在身体的疼痛，近乎慌张地把人搂进怀里。轻轻揉着金有谦头发的时候他的视线越过发顶看向亮得刺眼的顶灯，不可抑制地想起这个男孩还和自己一样高的那些年月，他看不得那些欺软怕硬的练习生之间的潜规则，用还不算流畅的韩语邀请他和自己睡一张床。他们挤在那张只能容下一个人的小床里，身体不可避免地贴在一起，小孩有些紧张和局促，但最后也只是小心地戳戳哥哥的手，用独特的声线细声细气地说谢谢哥。  
没有过多在意自己受到的不公，却记得所有人对他的好，比谁都不愿意给别人增加困扰，所以才永远在成员们都看不见的镜头后忍着眼泪，所以那些谨慎和顾虑才不敢肆无忌惮地倾吐。  
很多年后在那个同住酒店的晚上，他们自然而然地把该做的不该做的都做了个遍，再有经验的人面对金有谦这个完全需要手把手教的新手也有些力不从心，更何况他其实没有多么丰富的经验，结束之后段宜恩累得不像动弹，抱着枕头昏昏欲睡。他们在黑暗里互不相扰地躺了一会儿，金有谦忽然在被窝里小心翼翼地一点点靠近，圈住他的时候像只毛绒绒的大型犬，凑到他耳边说，哥，我有好好长大，以后多依靠我一点吧。  
为什么之前会有那样的想法，为什么说得出那样的气话，为什么忘记卸下作为哥哥的这层责任，忘记像一开始约定好的那样，相信这个一直懂事得过分的孩子说出的那些承诺真的可以拥有永久的期限。  
他去吻金有谦的泪痕，咸而苦涩的味道在他味蕾上打转。  
段宜恩闭了闭眼，“我教你个新的。”  
不算容易，实战和想象中的还是有很大差别。段宜恩坐上去的时候金有谦瞪大了眼睛，似乎连眼泪都被吓停了，完全进入的快感和喜欢的人前所未有的主动同时冲击着他的神智。扩张本就做得不好，段宜恩不住地吸气，过了一会儿才稍微恢复一点体力，喘着气说这位同学你上学的时候成绩到底差成什么样，老师都做到这个份上了都不会帮一把的吗？  
金有谦眨了眨眼，伸手扶上段宜恩单薄的腰线。他的眼眶还是红的。下一秒突如其来的用力顶弄差点让段宜恩叫出声来。  
他重新如愿以偿地听到眼前的人用哭过之后有些沙哑的嗓音叫他Mark，语调缱绻温暖，下身的侵入却像一场疾风暴雨。——那必然是一场很大的雨，吹散摇摇欲坠的枝叶，拍打嘎吱作响的窗框，喧哗盖过世上所有嘈杂的纷乱。  
像重新回到一米宽的狭窄小床上，贴着心口感受到的剧烈鼓动。

“不发烧了。”金有谦把手从段宜恩的额头上拿开。  
“本来就只是睡不好，你非要跟上来。”段宜恩把头重新蒙回被子里。  
“呀这样睡觉会憋死的……”  
过了一会儿，段宜恩久违地回到了熟悉的怀抱里，金有谦的发丝蹭着他的下巴。  
“哥。”他试探地叫了一声。段宜恩闭着眼睛没有理会。  
“哥，”金有谦用手指戳着他的心口，“你原谅我了吗？”  
段宜恩答得干脆：“没有。”  
金有谦被噎了一下，片刻后低低“哦”了一声。  
“因为这句话应该是我问你，”段宜恩睁开眼睛，神色认真，“是我应该对你说抱歉，有谦。”他想起什么似的，从被窝里伸出手去捞床头柜上的手机。“我昨天拒绝了大姐，”他一动不动地看着金有谦逐渐变化的表情，“我说总是被我带回家过年的那个孩子，是我所能想到的余生里唯一的伴侣人选。”

明明是三言两语就能说明的真心，究竟都幼稚到了什么程度，才能让两位现役爱豆大半夜只穿着拖鞋不顾形象地跑到楼下的垃圾桶前翻一枚被某人一气之下扔掉的戒指。  
段宜恩有些暴躁地把可回收垃圾桶整个翻下来。“明明是你先不要我送你的东西，为什么又是我来捡。”  
他一眼认出早上扔的那袋垃圾，稍微松了口气，还好可回收垃圾回收的频率没那么频繁。金有谦懒懒地靠在一边的柱子上，说我不知道我不懂，你不是哥哥吗，谁扔谁捡不要耍赖噢。语气听起来很欠教训。  
段宜恩在背光的地方翻了个白眼。金有谦忽然走过来，轻车熟路地从身后抱住了他。段宜恩行动艰难地把戒指从一堆废纸里拿出来，垃圾袋系好重新丢回垃圾桶里，用自己刚摸过垃圾桶的手拍拍金有谦的脑袋。“你什么时候长大啊。”他说。  
金有谦闻言在他耳边轻声笑了一下，学着他的语气：“我们Mark什么时候长大啊。”  
什么时候不再像孩子一样闹这样的别扭，不再什么事都一个人撑着瞒着，也愿意多依靠一下关心你爱你的人。  
段宜恩挑了挑眉，从善如流地改口：“有谦哥哥。”  
戒指塞回金有谦的手里，上面还残存着段宜恩手心的余温。“既然这样，你为什么不像个大人一样自己把戒指找回来呢？”  
金有谦回答得很实在：“哥知道我不会找东西的嘛。”  
段宜恩还没来得及继续调侃，金有谦忽然走到他面前，背对着他蹲了下来，回头冲他笑了笑。“但我可以像个大人一样奖励你，小时候我做了让哥哥开心的事，他就会这样背我。”  
少年人宽阔的肩背上，翅膀形状的纹身从T恤的领口张牙舞爪地露出一半，仿佛真的可以带他飞向载满星辰的夜空。  
“……有可能会被人看见的。”他这么说着，还是走了过去。  
“看见怎么了，”金有谦活得理直气壮，“忙内连背哥哥都不可以了吗？”  
回家不过几步路的距离，没有人说话。金有谦看不见背上的段宜恩，只听得到轻轻吸气的声音。  
“哥不要哭哦。”  
段宜恩捏了一把他后颈：“谁哭了，以后你再乱说什么‘Mark哥又哭了’的鬼话，我就把今天某个人哭湿我半边枕头的事情说出去。”  
他伏在金有谦的背上，嗅着他们身上相同的沐浴露味道，夜风吹得他重新陷入困倦。  
“我爱你。”他轻声说。  
金有谦脚步一顿，转头看他的眼睛比他们头顶的路灯还要亮上几分。“什么？”  
段宜恩却因为这个动作差点滑下去，他赶紧搂紧了金有谦的脖子，用力捏了捏他的耳垂抱怨道：“呀你背好一点啊。”  
金有谦却不肯好好走路，固执地缠着他想再听一遍。  
“想都不要想。”段宜恩一口回绝。  
小翅膀重新垂落下去，金有谦哼了一声转过头，只留给他一个毛茸茸的后脑勺。月光洒在金有谦的背上，恍惚之中他记起很久以前他们第一次一起写歌，金有谦用歪歪扭扭的英文字体在记着歌词的纸头写下「See The Light」。  
“金有谦xi。”他安心地把所有的重量压在他眼里长不大的男孩身上，重读着句尾的敬语。  
“我爱你。”

END


End file.
